Ivy Academy
Ivy Academy located accross from Shang Jing Academy in the Da Xia Empire’s capital.They had a good education concept and teaching attitude, but they were not welcomed by the public.the Ivy Academy, had a reputation as the Weak Students’ Heaven and Outstanding Students’ Hell!, the Academy’s objective is to make weak students weaker and outstanding students even more outstanding. When an outstanding students come to our Academy, we would do our utmost to torment him, making his life a living hell… As for weak students, what big things can he do in the future? Might as well make them know their place, and let them enjoy a few years of happy Academy life. The Ivy Academy’s domain was very large, the same size of the Shang Jing college on the other side of the road. Aside from the different kinds of buildings, there was even a luxuriously small green hill and a natural lake. it was said that under the lake, there was even a legendary Divine Beast, Ten Thousand Year Old Turtle, who was regarded as the Empire’s guardian by the Da Xia Empire. Of course, this Empire’s Guardian Beast did not know how to fight at all, it was different from the usual beasts. It was only long-lived and was regarded by many as a symbol of luck, hence its title as the Empire’s Guardian Beast. In addition to the long corridor and pavilion above the lake’s surface, there were two boats floating side by side.It was originally used to provide students with a place to practice summoning water-type beasts.There were many villas halfway above the mountain, like stars scattered in the sky. Right in the middle, there was a gigantic building. Girls live in villas while the guys live in the high-rise dorm. The gigantic building in the middle is the shared canteen and bathroom. Both girls and guys will bathe in one big pond, separated by a divider in the middle. Girls can go over the other side to bathe with wolves, but wolves couldn’t go over to the girl’s side as they like, unless they defeat the Four Demoness Guardians. The Ivy Academy was actually one of the traditional schools, that couldn’t be compared to Shang Jin Academy with regards to the courses for plant-type and insect-type beasts. However, its beast-type and bird-type courses were not worse off than Shang Jing Academy. a cook, who was said to come from the Imperial Kitchen Hell Class Challenge Scrolls * In our Ivy Academy, there are a total of 369 students, including teachers that are still on probation. The frequency rate of our students taking the test is 10%, and there are 37 people willing to take the test. The success rate of those taking the test was close to 30%, 11 people had passed. Amongst them, four of them could be categorised as Outstanding Students. scholarships to outstanding students. * These scrolls are just a disguise for the real test. All scrolls are the same just with a different color ink. The scrolls measure the power of the students and sets up a duel with the students with monsters of equal level to them to determine their skill. The highest level difficulty is fighting 2 bronze ranked level 6 lava Wyverns. "We, the Ivy Academy, teaches students based on their abilities." “The real Principal was that Beautiful Tutor who had a huge rack that I mentioned just now. She is one of our two Beautiful tutors, and also one of our Ten Great Beauties.” Here at our Ivy Academy, our special courses are “Letting Sheep to Pasture”, a free-and-easy curriculum, and “Closed Door”, an individual’s diligent self-study. We even have another unofficial, but unopposed by the school regulations, the “Dating Technique” course for matchmaking between girls and guys Letting Sheep to Pasture * It is unlimited freedom. Teachers won’t care about their students at all, and students would be able to learn on their own Closed Door * As the name implies, this means that students have to study diligently on their own. Our academy is extremely generous, we have opened the library for free for students to do their own research. Dating Technique * This matter is not openly encouraged by our Academy, but we do not oppose it. If you can find a girlfriend, then our canteen can bestow you a Couple’s Meal and a Couple’s seat, so that you guys can feed each other… Ah, I mean, our Academy will provide a more comfortable learning environment so that our students can learn in a happier environment. Of course, the Couple’s Meal would cost additional fees, but it’s not that expensive. The price is only about ten times more than a normal meal, but it is of high quality and is very rich in nutrients. Under normal circumstances, our canteen wouldn’t present sands free as a gift Hell’s Trip Class (death class) *This class is the only reason why the Ivy academy still functions after all these years. The students in this class are sent to literal hell (the demon world) on a regular basis and are sometimes called to the front lines. This level of rough treatment is the reason why the majority of the continent's young royalty are sent to this school as their parents know that there isn't any shortcut to real power. Category:Academies Category:Three Royal Households Category:Da Xia Empire